


Don't Fuck It Up

by Aquinna26



Series: I'm not an asshole [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinna26/pseuds/Aquinna26





	Don't Fuck It Up

Don’t Fuck it Up

“If he moved out, where is he staying?” Kelly finally asked Andy 3 days later while on shift. Andy, with a toddler at home, wasn’t getting much sleep so he’d commandeered Kelly’s bed in his office to get some rest between calls.

“In my basement,” Andy said with his eyes still closed. Kelly sat quietly for a minute trying to concentrate on his latest report.

“Did you mean what you said the other night?” Kelly asked after a while.

Andy groaned, “You are not going to let me sleep, are you?” Andy said sitting up and leaning against the headboard of Kelly’s bed.

“You deserve it, and get your feet off my fucking bed,” Kelly said laughing and pushing Andy’s feet with his shoes still on off the end of his bed. Andy toed off his boots and put his feet right back on the bed.

“Deserve it? Why?” Andy asked laughing.

“I haven’t fucking slept in 3 days if I can’t sleep you shouldn’t be able to either,” Kelly growled at his best friend.

“Great, you go hang with Heather and the monster and I’ll sleep for you at the loft,” Andy said of his wife and 18-month-old baby Griffin. Andy had been born to be a father, he took to it like bread and butter. It didn’t stop him from referring to Griffin as the monster, especially now that he was crawling and starting to walk. The little one had recently figured out how to climb out of his crib at night and get himself to Heather and Andy’s room, thus wreaking havoc on Andy’s sleep when he wasn’t on shift.

“Kelly, we’ve been best friends since we were five. Matt is also one of my best friends. If I thought it was outside of the realm of possibility or that you’d hurt him, I wouldn’t say anything. I’d tell you to get the fuck over it and move on,” Andy said quietly before smirking at his best friend.

Kelly rolled his eyes at Andy. He could be so serious and such a goof all within a minute. Kelly sat for a while Andy dozed.  “I don’t want to fuck anything up” Kelly finally said quietly admitting to his best friend his biggest fear, which was to lose Matt all together. “I’m not exactly known for my ability to maintain relationships.”

Andy laid for a minute before responding without bothering to open his eyes, “so then don’t fuck it up.” Andy responded smiling.

Kelly laughed and threw his pen at Andy, who caught it, with his eyes closed before it could it his face. “You are an ass,”’ Kelly said just as the bells went off.


End file.
